Magnetic print rolls or cylinders commonly include configurations of the walls of their interior axle receiving bores which facilitate attachments to and detachments from print roll receiving and driving axles. Such interior bore wall structures commonly inefficiently and in a mechanically cumbersome manner facilitate attachments of the cylinder to driving axles and detachments therefrom.
The instant inventive printing assembly solves or ameliorates such problems and deficiencies by specially configuring the cylinder's axle receiving bore wall for ease in installation upon and deinstallation from a cylinder driving axle and for ease and efficiency in rigidly locking the cylinder thereon, and for unlocking the cylinder therefrom.